Crazier Than The Others
by It's So Clovely
Summary: Clove Gwyneira is a patient who lives in Faye Mental Asylum. But her name isn't Clove Gwyneira there. It's Snow Arwen-which means Snow 'White'. Is it long enough before she learns that she's actually Snow White? Rated T, to be safe. Written by It's So Clovely, AND Alpha2011. Title changed from Dirty Snow to Crazier Than The Others.
1. Prologue

(A/N:) Damn you, Gale for making me sensitive with my little plots in the story...or whatever! Anyways, I decided to edit the ending of this story to make to more INTRIGUING. :P

Oh, and did you notice that the _Damn you, Gale! _at the beginning of this note was a reference from Katniss to Gale in the movie when she is supposed to shoot a deer, but then Gale interrupts her? If you didn't notice, then see the movie at once (The book is better, though)! Oh, and Foxface's real name is _Finch._ Caesar says it after she's done talking about surviving in the arena. If you listen closely, you can hear it. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**-DIRTY_ SNOW-_**

* * *

**_-PROLOGUE-_**

* * *

In a small, old house in the city of Minnesota, there was a young girl-who was between the ages of fourteen-and-sixteen. No one knows her real age. Not even her father, nor mother. But of course, the girl's parents are certainly dead; or nowhere to be seen.

The weakling was practically running around the home, trying to escape from her deadly, older cousin's grasp. Everyday-probably _everyday-_did the girl's cousin attack her with sharp knives. The little one would come home from school, only to be locked out of the house.

Hard. She would knock so hard on the wooden door, that her knuckles will bleed red. It drips down her fingers, and down to her callused palm. It caused so much pain, that it made her weep until the night has come and she is let in.

Right now, the young girl's face is bleeding down from the right side of her forehead, down to her chin. Her face was cut from her wicked cousin just hours ago. And it's still pouring red.

She avoids her in the shadows, but is quickly found. She has to run to the known places of the house-or the places her _cousin_ knows. And her cousin knows right away where she is in the home. In the basement, in her room, kitchen, anywhere, really. She knows where she is at the right time to abuse her with kitchen knives.

The young one feels her cut with her right index finger while she hides, silently wishing she hadn't touched it. It was seeping with pain; seeping with the color red. After all of these hours, it's still blood red-like an apple.

It would soon turn into a scar as long as she survives this process.

Again, hard. She bangs her head hard that her black hair flows along her shoulders, against the wooden wall. It hurts. Just like when her knuckles would bleed every time she tries to break into her own house. She quietly chuckles to herself at the thought of that. But, why would that be funny?

Unlike most people, she _likes_ pain. Most of the time, though. Often does she try to commit her death by slitting her wrists. But then, she slits her wrist by making it the size of a line the size of her pinky. That doesn't hurt, though. It hurts only when she thinks about dying. After she cuts her wrists, she decides to bandage it so it wouldn't hurt more and more every time she glances at it.

She's very fond of knives. That's why she cuts. She usually has a knife with her, but no. Her cousin stole it from her this time. And she cut her face with it, causing a deep opening that would soon be a big scar that everyone would see.

But she doesn't want anyone to see this work of abuse.

There she sits, sniffling in the dark. She can feel her slit face opening wide and long, probably signaling it's time for nature to take its course. Though, she doesn't want that to happen. Yet.

Quietly, she stares down at her bandaged wrists. Two of them. The small one rips the bandages off slowly, crying as she tears it off. She can see the dried-up blood on the bandages and wrists. It only makes tears well up in her eyes as she feels the pain. It hurts...

She touches her left arm, gasping and sighing when the pain goes away at once. It pains for about a second, and after a few it goes away at once.

The small one stares down at her two white bandages. It's covered up with blood-lots of red blood. The redness is kind of wet, even though she had cut it just a few days ago.

Her friends would sometimes see her wrists are rather deeply slit under her long coat, and they would scold her for it. All the little one does is just laughs at their expression, and goes on with what with what she was doing.

She doesn't mind.

But what she _does _mind, is that her cousin could normally just look at it, and chase her around for cutting herself. Today was one of those moments. A more violent moment.

It happens almost everyday...

She lays the bandages flat on her face, trying to absorb the pain away. It does help her for bit, before it sticks on her face with the adhesive. The adhesive only makes her feel much better and not a _bit _better. She sighs a heavy sigh as the pain slowly goes away minute by minute.

Then, she realizes; she shouldn't have done that. She knows that her murderer could've heard her, and is probably coming for her right now. Quickly, she snuggles herself into a cocoon, arms wrapped around her legs; and face hiding into knees. But then this wouldn't be the best way to hide from your murderer.

The tiny one drags her feet into the corner closest to her body. It doesn't hide her pretty well, though. The light shows off her black hair, and arms that are tightly grasping her thin legs. She just hopes that she really won't be spotted, though.

But then, she is spotted.

One. All of a sudden, she can feel a knife glide across the back of her neck. That's _her_ knife caressing her neck.

Two. She lifts up her head, seeing a sulking figure in front of her grasping her knife. That's _her _cousin grasping her knife.

Three. She can see that her cousin is mouthing two words. That's _"I'm sorry."_

Four. The small one feels a prick at her right shoulder blade. That's her knife, being pricked in her arm by a murderer.

Five. She feels it fall into her arms, after the prick. She feels her knife fall into her arms. And that's when her cousin has surrendered at killing the poor, sad girl.

She grabs the knife, breathing heavily as it goes. She's not dead; but alive. Silently, she looks down at it, biting her lip as she feel the blade with her thumb. It's slightly bloody from the cut on her face, but that doesn't matter.

What's _does _matter, is that she has her beloved knife again.

* * *

(A/N:) "Oh, my!" Did you say that? Yes, you did. :P If you didn't say it; say it! Okay, thank you very much. I'll update either tomorrow or Friday. Friday, probably. I have violin tomorrow, so my mind will be more focused on...ya know, violin. Oh, and Cato will be introduced in the first chapter. Oh, and I don't own THG. Wish I did, though!

Oh, and Clove's POV after the seconds thing was on purpose. And you'll see who her cousin is. She's in the Faye Mental Asylum, too. Since her _master _sent her there when she didn't fetch the heart of Snow (Clove). So, then her cousin was the Huntswoman. Not the Huntsman. That'd be freaky. O_O

-It's So Clovely


	2. You Don't Even Know Me

**(A/N:)** Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday! It's because of my violin lesson. I swear, that thing is getting harder and harder! Oh, and because I was out of energy, and didn't want to post this yesterday.

Anyways, here it is! IDNOTHG; I do not own _The Hunger Games. _Nor do I own the relationship of Clove and Cato!

And if you're wondering: Why does Cato call Clove, _Snow Adila Arwen? _It's because _Snow Adila Arwen _is her secret identity...or whatever it's called! And the other characters will be in chapter two, or three. IDK! I always come up with ideas at the latest times! :P

* * *

**_-CHAPTER ONE-_**

* * *

"It's not good to cut your wrists, Snow." I watch as the petite girl in front of me strokes the small scar on her tiny arm. She won't even listen to me when I tell her to never again cut her wrists. She does it in secret with her nails at most times. We try to clip her nails, but then she refuses to do so. "Snow; are you listening to me? If you keep on cutting your wrists with your nails, we're going to have to put you in the craziest part of the asylum. Stop slitting it." Snow nods, probably understanding what I said.

"I understand, Dr. Cato." Snow retorts, biting her bottom lip as she is still stroking her wrist. Something tells me she's going to cut her arms again. "I understand. I won't cut myself again-on purpose, or even on accident. Promise." She looks up at me, smiles, and raises up her left hand.

I shoot a doleful look on my face at her, knowing that she will break her promise sooner or later. I sigh sullenly, and get up from my seat over to her. Snow breaks the grin on her face to a blank look at me. I wistfully pick my her hands from her lap, and kneel down on my two knees in front of her. "You're lying, Arwen." I mutter to her, speaking her last name. Doubtfully, she shakes her head left and right quickly. "No, you're lying. You love to slit your wrists, Snow White. You can never stop. If you can't stop, then you'll be in the craziest part."

Snow whimpers, still tottering her head. "Dr. Cato Rushil, I don't," She murmurs, just loud enough for me to hear. "I don't love to cut my wrists, nor do I want to be in the craziest part of the mental system." She sighs heavily, meaning she's lying. See, I know she's fibbing when she sighs differently.

"You're lying, Snow. I know when you're lying when you sigh heavily after a sentence." I sulk at her, making her shake her head once again. "I know you. You've been my patient for only four months, and I know you."

"You don't know me, Charming." She rudely replies, saying the real meaning of my last name. Snow grimaces at me soon after, trying to release her hands from my grasp. But I won't let her.

I hold on to her hands tightly, probably cutting off the blood circulation in her tiny, little hands. "But I do know you. Your last name means _white-_you're Snow Adila Arwen-slash-White. You're seventeen. Your birthday is on July the twenty-first. And you're younger than me, so then that means I'm twenty-one, right? And you ended up here, because you cut a lot. You have a long scar line on your face, because someone slit that part."

Snow bobs her head up and down, making her ebony; black hair sway along with her motions. "But still," She whispers hoarsely at me. "You don't know _everything _about me. But that was pretty much some of it."

"Oh," I stare intently and sullenly at her face, in which her expression is shown as a blank look. This is how Snow sometimes looks when I invite her to my office for an appointment. "What else do I need to know about you? You can tell me _anything. _I promise I won't tell anyone, Adila." I loosen my grip on her hands, letting her remove her flimsy hands from mine for a bit. But then, she doesn't want to let go for some reason.

"How can I know you won't tell anyone?" She questions me, all innocent-like.

"Because _I'm_ your one and only friend; aren't I?

"Just one thing for today." Snow grins at me, making me smile back at her, since her smirk is so effective on people at times. She leans in towards me, putting her lips next to my ear. "My mom died when I was born." She looks forlorn all of a sudden. She then lets go of my hands after a few seconds. Oh.

"I'm so sorry, Snow. Is that the reason why you slit? Because you've never met your mother?"

"Yes. I feel like it's all of my fault she died." Snow whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. I decide to wipe it off with the thumb of my hand. She allows it, happily smiling as I caress her cheek.

"It's not your fault, Snow." I say, grasping her hands tighter and tighter as it goes.

"Thank you." Her face comes in closer to mine, until our noses touch for a second. There's just one question on mind; is she going to kiss me? "Thank you, very much."

That's when I feel her lips fall on _my _lips.

* * *

LOL, this is so cheesy for a first chapter. Oh, and Alpha2011, can you help me with the second chapter? :P Please?

R&R, please! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so serious. It's just that...IDK. I'm just wcko in the head, aren't I? No flaming, too.

-It's So Clovely


	3. Once Upon a Time

(A/N:) Chapter two is up and ready! :P Please don't flame; if you do, then Clove with make you bleed with her nails. Or _Dr. _Cato will torture you with his therapy! Just...R&R.

Thanks to Alpha2011 for helping me with this chapter! :P I'm very cheesy by the way.

Disclaimer: I have never, _ever _owned _The Hunger Games, __Once Upon a Time _(I can't wait for Season Two, BTW), or _Glee _(...Can it never end? Can it have one-hundred seasons, too?)._  
_

* * *

-CHAPTER** TWO-**

* * *

**_::CLOVE::_**

* * *

I shouldn't have kissed him.

He probably thinks I'm more crazier than ever; kissing a grown man like that. The way he looks at me tells me I'm on my way to the much more _craziest _part of the asylum. So I do only one thing I know how to do.

I kiss him again.

"Snow." Dr. Rushil gasps out my _secret name_ after one minute after our kiss. I stare him, smirking a little grin on my face. He looks into my eyes soon after.

"Yes, Cato?" I hiss, but not madly-sexily, possibly. I'm still smiling at him, since I can't even remove the small, little grin from my face. I can't help it! It's my very first kiss-that's why.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Dr. Cato retorts back at me, still grasping onto my waist and cheek. I gawk at him intently, trying to understand what he meant. I know he meant that we shouldn't be mashing on faces with each other if someone comes in suddenly, but what does he mean exactly?

"What do you mean exactly?" I break off my tiny grin on my face, while he begins to take his hands off of my waist and cheek. Oh. "I know you mean that someone might walk in on us kissing, but what do you mean?" Cato frowns, beginning to pace around the room.

Cato takes a seat on his doctor's chair, rubbing his chin as it goes. He sighs heavily, starting to totter his head left and right. "It's just that..." He mutters, biting his lip. "I'm kind of older than you."

"Okay." I murmur, looking at him with a blank look. "So, what? Why does it matter?"

"Because," Dr. Cato laughs, like I don't know of what he means. But I truly _don't_ know what he means. "It's the law. If someone is below eighteen, and the other person is above eighteen, and if they have intercourse, then that's really illegal. Well, not in Mississippi." **(A/N: I'm just making it up; unless it's _really _real. IDK.)_  
_**

I feel like I'm about to go up in fumes. He interrupted our kiss, just because he knew that being with someone older than you is illegal? That's when I start to be angry; "We didn't even have sex! We just kissed! Is that still f***ing illicit?" He whimpers as I walk over to him, and grab his tie fiercely.

He shakes his head. "No, it's not illicit." I grab his tie tighter and tighter as I'm believing what I'm hearing. His voice sounds hoarser and hoarser as I tighten it. "I'm sorry, Snow White." Charming chokes out, trying to release my hands from the tie.

"I'm not Snow White." I mutter, starting to loosen my grip on his tie. "It's Snow Adila Arwen." He manages to say a little gasp, meaning he's okay and I didn't kill him by tightening the tie.

"Snow Adila Arwen-_slash-_White." Dr. Cato corrects me; or rather annoys me. I dig my nails into his shoulder blades, wanting it to bleed. But I can't make it bleed when it is covered by a sheet of clothing. Can I?

"I'm unlike Snow White." I say, hearing the whimpering in his voice. "She was never a mad girl like me. She never handled knives, like me. She didn't slit her wrists. She didn't _hate _Prince Charming. And you're last name is Rushil, isn't it? It means Charming." Dr. Rushil starts to reach for his back to remove my hands from his shoulder blades, but I flick it away. He whimpers once again.

"And your last name is Arwen, right? It means White in Welsh. So, you're Snow White, and I'm Charming, aren't I?" He has a slight smirk on his face, which annoys me even more. Oh. Now, I know what he means. _  
_

I loosen my grip on his shoulder blades, knowing what's going to happen in the next few days; months; years, or so. "Oh. So, that means I'll eat a poison apple, in which you'll need to kiss me. But fairytales aren't real, are they?"

That's when Cato's smirk becomes bigger. "Think about it, Snow." He whispers hoarsely. "Faye means _fairy, _doesn't it? _Fairy _Mental Asylum. We're probably living in a fairytale, and we don't know it." I raise my eyebrow, confused.

"You're acting like _you're _the crazy one here." I say, lowering my hands to where his wrists are. "You didn't watch too much _Once Upon A Time, _did you?" I giggle at him, remembering all of those times I walked on in him, watching that delusional show. He's waiting for Season Two, now. Like with what he did with _Glee. _

"I watch it too much." Dr. Cato murmurs, laughing together with me. "You're Snow, and I'm Charming, aren't we?"

"Well, I don't have short hair, don't I?" I play around with my ebony, black hair, flipping it to my back. But Charming puts it back to the front, muttering something I can't even hear. "I'm not Mary Margaret Blanchard, and you're not David Nolan." We both laugh again, this time quieter.

"You can cut your hair..."

"Like what I do with my wrists? No. I only cut my wrists; not anything else."

He looks down at my wrists, probably wanting to talk about my problem again. But I don't want to talk about it, again. I just want to talk to Cato like everything's normal.

I take his hands off of my wrists, and look him straight in the eyes. He has an expression of confusion and...desperation. For what, exactly?

That's when it switches tables. He kisses me, instead of me kissing him.

"_Doctor Cato Earl Rushil! _What the hell are you doing kissing Snow Arwen?"

We interrupt our kiss, and turn around to see...

* * *

(A/N:) Ooooh! Who do you think caught them? And I already told Alpha2011, so don't ask them! I'll give you choices instead...

A) Katniss

B) Gale

C) Prim

D) Marvel

E) Peeta

F) Delly

G) Glimmer

H) P.M. Me, instead

Hehehehe...

* * *

**_"Here's a lesson for your board, Mr. Shue: Don't text and drive! It's the stupidest thing I've ever done...besides sleeping with Puck." _**

**_-Quinn Fabray/Glee/Big Brother_**

**_"I hate my cousins so much; I want to push them off of a cliff! I want to hear their screams on the way down...don't you think so?"_**

**_-Me to my friend; Christina, when we were talking about cousins_**

**_-It's So Clovely_**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so my friends on the cast of the play for our Summer School we're making is on a twenty-to-thirty minute break...**

_So, I decided to waste the last sixteen minutes saying that my music teacher wants us to put on a play for Summer School! Awesome sauce, right? We're doing _The Sound of Music, _and I got cast as Liesl! I get to sing one of my most favorite musical songs in the play-_Sixteen Going on Seventeen. **_HAPPINESS!_****  
**

_Okay, anyways, so you may know I haven't even updated the next chapter. That's because-at first, I had freaking writer's block. And second, I got in a play at last minute. So, I won't be able to update until somewhere in August. I've been cast as Liesl in the play on July 6th or 5th, I think._

_Gah, I'm damn tired right now. We had to be at practice at 9:00. Right now, it's 9:45. Ahshfndjdkdnsbdidkjcjdkdjjs! The play is rather long, really! Like the movie..._

_Though, I just hope they cancel the play! I still want to play Liesl in the play, yet let them cancel the production. We've been working our butts off ever since July 15th! **July stinkin' 15th!****  
**_

_****Oh, and I changed the title from _Dirty Snow _to _Crazier Than The Others. _Why? Because I remembered President Snow, all of a sudden! GAH, I SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING RATHER THAN JUST LOOKING HAPPILY AT THE SCREEN, SMILING AT MY DUMBBUTT TITLE!_

**Anyways, there ends my message. I won't be able to post until August 4...That is, unless they cancel it. GAH, JUST STINKIN' CANCEL IT! Isn't Summer School supposed to be studies? (Well, actually the ones cast in the play get three days off of class to be practicing, so two days we get to study)**

**Oh, and there ends the rant that Clove might say one day. :P **

**Clove: Oh, like I'd say that.**

**Me: Shut the butt up, Clove! You may be my favorite character, but you're still kind of rude...**

**Clove: I hate you.**

**Me: Well, only fewer times I hate you, and only most of the time...I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU AND CATO! Oh, and your knife skills.**

**Clove: We were never a couple (Yes, we were...).**

**Me: You're such a liar, Clover!**

**Clove: Shush with that nickname! Cato used to call me that before I died! **

**Me (mumbles): ...Clato.**

**Clove: What? **

**Me: Nothing. Anyways, see you on August 4-**

**Clove: OR NOT!**

**Me: YOU'RE SO MEAN!**

**Clove: Cat from _Victorious?_**

**Me: Yeah, she doesn't really say that anymore.**

**Clove: True.**


	5. Author's Note 2

**_I'M BACK, YOU GUYS! _  
**

So, um yeah. The play was changed to today, and we're done with it! :P It was so fun to play Liesl, despite the fact that my crush was cast as Liesl's love interest. Yep, another boy I didn't know was cast as Liesl's love interest, but then he got sick-and then, my crush was the substitute for him...SO, YEAH! Happy times...

Recently, I've just watched _Inception..._OMSB (Oh my SpongeBob...haha), I AM IN LOVE IT! Gah, I love Ellen Page's character! Haha.

**Clove: I liked Leo's character better.**

STSBU (Shut the SpongeBob up...I love SpongeBob. HAHA), Clove! Anyways, I thought about making a Hunger Games fanfiction loosely based off the movie. Annie is Ellen's character (I know her character's name, it's just that I don't know how to spell it...I'm so dumb), Finnick is Dom (But with more of a...romance between Annie and Finnick in Inception :P). And Finnick/Dom's deceased wife is...JOHANNA MASON! Nah, it's NOT Johanna. I actually LOVE Johanna. It's actually some OOC I made up.

I SERIOUSLY WANT TO WRITE IT. :P I can juggle two fanfics at once...:).

**Clove: No, you can't.**

**Cato: I agree with Clove; no, you can't.**

**Me: OMSB! Clato moment! **

**Clove: Clato?**

**Cato: It's a ship name for both me and you.**

**Me: Cato, you know your own ship name! HAPPY MOMENT.**

**Clove: WTF is wrong with this girl?**

**Cato: She just loves us together, I guess.**

**Me: YES, I DO!**

**Glimmer: Do you like me and Cato together, too?**

**Me (Stops being happy): No. YOU AND CATO WERE ONLY CREATED IN GARY ROSS'S DUMBBUTT MIND!**

**Glimmer: Oh.**

**Me: Anyways, see you later! :P**


End file.
